Black Butler, MY Family's Alive!
by yamigitsune 12
Summary: When Ciel's Parents show up at the manner alive, Ciel will have to learn to deal with them and his new little brother and sister as well as keep his relationship with Sebastian a secret But with Grell , Grey and the queen this just got a lot more complicated.
1. Black Butler Alive

**I do not own black Butler.**

* * *

Ciel was seated at the dining room table with his head in his hands. The weather was not very bright today, after the queen thought it was a kind idea to make him throw a party and frame him for murder after that well that just tired him out as much as he didn't want to admit it he has still a 13-year-old child at the very least they have Snake on their side.

Mey-Rin stood to the side of the table waiting for an order.

"Mey-Rin."

Mey-Rin straightened up as her name was called. "Y-yes young master?"

"I'm hungry, go get me something sweet." Ciel turned his face to her.

"Yes, young master I will go get it! I will!" Mey-Rin ran off to the kitchen, tripping on the way there, luckily, she didn't break anything.

Ciel sighed as she left 'When will she learn? I should give her some new glasses so she can see better.'

"Young master is everything alright?" Sebastian walked into the room.

Ciel sighed, "Yes Sebastian I'm fine, I'm fine."

Sebastian looked at Ciel concerned. "Are you sure? You seem ill."

Ciel shook his head, "Sebastian I'm fine, just go make sure Mey-Rin doesn't break anything."

"Of course, young master." Sebastian bowed and walked to the door. "By the way young master Lady Elizabeth and her family are coming over tonight.

Ciel flinched at the news and turned to Sebastian but he was already out the door. Ciel sighs and lays his head on the table, 'Why, why now? What in god's name do they want now?'

(kitchen)

Bard was cutting potatoes and putting them on the pot when Mey-Rin runs in almost falling over. Bard turns and looks at her.

"You ok?" Bard puts the knife down.

"Y-yes I'm fine. "Mey-Rin straightened up and dusts off her skirt. "The Master is hungry, that he is."

"Alright let's get 'I'm something to eat then." Bard went to the pantry, he grabbed eggs, flour, and butter from the pantry and brought it out only to see Sebastian.

"What are you planning to make, Sebastian?"

"Lemon drizzle slices. Perfect for afternoon tea."

"Very good I'll start the tea. Mey-Rin get the tea dishes." Sebastian started on the Earl Grey tea.

Bard set the ingredients on the table and went to get sugar, baking powder, lemon and milk. He mixed the butter and sugar together then added the eggs and mixed again. Then added the flour, baking powder, lemon and milk. He mixed with a wooden spoon until all the ingredients were combined. Then he poured the mix into a pan and put it in the oven. By the time, it was done Sebastian was done with the tea and Mey-Rin was done polishing off the dishes.

"Sebastian, there done." Bard gave him the lemon slices. "Hope he likes them."

Sebastian nodded and put them on the tray. "I'm surprised that you didn't blow them up with your flamethrower." Sebastian smirked.

"Hey I don't always use it." Bard turned to yell at his but he was already out the door. "Damn."

Bard rubbed the back of his neck then started to clean the kitchen with the help of Mey-Rin.

(dining room)

Sebastian walked into the dining room to find his lord with his head on the table. "Master are you sure you're alright."

"Yes, Sebastian I'm fine just worried about Lizzie." Ciel picked up his head as Sebastian put a piece of Lemon slice on the table "Lemon drizzle slices my lord and for tea a cup of Earl grey."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel took a bite of it didn't taste like Sebastian's cooking but it wasn't bad.

"Of course, Young Master." Sebastian bowed.

(Kitchen)

Mey-Rin and Bard finished cleaning the kitchen when Finny came running in soon after that Snake came in. "Finny you alright? Asks Webster."

"Yes, I'm worried as well Webster." Snake whispered.

"Yeah but- but the people, outside, looked so much like them." Finny gasped and tried to catch his breath.

"Finny, breathe. What people?" Bard got him a cup of water.

"Thanks." Finny drank the water while Mey-Rin, Snake, and Bard watched him.

Finny finished his glass then set it on the counter and took a deep breath.

"Ok Finny now who did you see outside?" Mey-Rin asked.

"What? Oh right, there are people outside who look exactly like Master Ciel's parents. I didn't know people could play such a sick joke." Finny tightened his fists.

"Finny calm down." Bard grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go see them." The servants nodded and ran to the entrance hall.

(dining room)

There was a knock on the door that stopped Ciel from eating. Ciel looked up.

"I thought the Milford's weren't coming until later?" He looks at Sebastian.

"They weren't." Sebastian walked to the door as the servants ran into it, Ciel was curious so he followed and stood at the top of the stairs.

Sebastian opened the door and stared at the four people in the doorway.

"Sebastian who is it?" Ciel spoke from the top of the staircase.

"Ciel." A blonde woman spoke.

Ciel froze, he knew that voice, he slowly descended the staircase till he reached the bottom and slowly walked to the door. "Who are you?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel it's us you know us." A young man spoke with confidence.

"No, you're dead." Ciel stood in front of them.

"No Ciel were very much alive. "Standing in the doorway of his manner was Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, alive and well.


	2. Black Butler A Fight

**Don't own black butler.**

 **thanks for the comments everyone.**

* * *

Ciel stared at the family standing at the door. "you're, you're joking you must be, my family died three years ago, if they were alive they would have come and found me."

Vincent and Rachel looked away from Ciel.

"we were alive we just, we thought you had died in the fire, so started a new life, then we got word that you hosted a party so we came." Vincent replied.

He turned and faced Ciel, guilt in his eyes.

"we wanted to be with you but…"

"Ciel we can't change the past but maybe we can be here for the future." Rachel pleaded with her son.

'The boy they had known changed, gone was his sweet smile and his right eye. He stood tall and proud like a grown man in a child's body. 'Vincent thought, he looked over to the servants, happy to see Tanaka there but the maid the chief and the gardener looked different but human, the snake man was creepy not normal and then the butler in black. He stood behind Ciel with a smile and piercing red eyes.

Ciel stared at them, "Sebastian please take them to my study." Ciel turned and walked away.

"Yes young master." Sebastian bowed and turned to Rachel and Vincent. "Where would you like the children to go because I'd advise you not to talk with my master with them in the room."

Rachel looked at Vincent, "the children haven't eaten yet."

Sebastian smiled, "we have breakfast, they may eat while you talk." he bowed again then turned to face the other servants. "Take the children to the dining room and serve them."  
The servants nodded and bowed and the children followed them.

"Now please follow me." Sebastian led them to Ciel's study. His chair was turned around and he was facing the window. "Young master their here."

"" Thank you Sebastian."

Vincent and Rachel sat down and waited in silence. "Um Ciel are you alright?" Rachel asked.

"No Rachel I'm not alright my parents who I thought was dead for the past three years shows up alive and with, I might add two children." Ciel turn to face them and put his hands on his desk as he stood. "No Rachel I'm not alright, I'm far from alright."

Ciel sat down again and sighed he put his elbow on the table and put his head in his hand. 'this is just what I need right now.'

"Ciel that's no way to talk to your mother." Vincent stared at his son the boy he knew was gone.

"My mother, the mother that abandoned me, the father that calls me by my name. Ciel looked at them, "as far as I'm concerned you are not my parents anymore."

"Ciel." Rachel gasped.

"No its lord Phantomhive. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do on my company." Ciel sat back in his chair.

"Ciel where is Madam Red? Why is she not running the company?" Vincent growled angered by the boy who calmed himself to be a grown man.

"Madam Red gave me the company a few months after I returned, as for where she is she's."  
Ciel looked down. "She's in the Cemetery by the Church."

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and started to cry.  
"How?" Vincent gasped and held his wife as she cried.

"She was killed by Jack the Ripper." Ciel looked to Sebastian. "Sebastian please lead them to them to the dining room and feed them then bring me something to eat."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed and smiled then turned to the Phantomhive parents. "Please follow me."

Vincent stared at him. "Who are you?"

Sebastian smiled. "I am the head butler to the Phantomhive family."

"Maybe I should rephrase What are you? You're far from normal."

"Vincent!" Ciel stood quickly and walked in front of Sebastian. "Sebastian is my butler and you will not be rude to him, if you cannot do that then you are not welcome in my home."

"It is our home Ciel Phantomhive." Rachel snapped at him.

"No your house burned down three years ago," Ciel stood tall. "this is my home unless you can respect the rules in my home then you are free to leave."

"Ciel way are protecting him?" Vincent stared at his son.  
"Sebastian is my butler, if you can't be polite then you are not welcome, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do on my company."

Ciel turned and walked back to his desk.

"now if you would please fallow me." Sebastian opened the door and motioned them out. They took one last look at their son and exited the room. Sebastian looked over at his master.

"master I will see to you after I take them to the dining room." He bowed and left to take Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive to the dining room. As the door closed Ciel let out a smile.

Ciel put his head in his hands and sighed 'the last thing I need is them to find out what happened after they left.' With a final sigh, he started his work.


	3. Black Butler Midford

Rachel and Vincent followed Sebastian to the dining hall, they looked at everything in the halls it was strangely familiar but also very different.

"Ciel said the house burned down. Why is it that it looks just like it?" Rachel asked.

"Because this Manor is an exact replica of the original Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian spoke and led them to the dining room the two children were eating away with Snake and Mey-Rin standing nearby.

"Please have a seat." Sebastian bowed with his hand out. "I will get your breakfast right away."

Vincent and Rachel sat down with their children in between them.

"Daddy the food here is really good." a young boy smiled.

Vincent looked at his son, Oliver and his twin sister Sarah were two almost three years old. After Ciel was born Rachel and Vincent didn't think that they would be able to have any more children but then they were blessed with two at once. Vincent smiled, "really well I can't wait to try it."  
Rachel sat by Sarah and Vincent sat by Oliver.

Sebastian came out of the kitchen with more food and placed them in front of them he bowed "please enjoy your meal, if you should need any assistance please don't hesitate to ask we are at your service now if you'll excuse me I have to bring the young master his food."

Sebastian stood and left with a cart of food.

Vincent and Rachel looked at the food and began to eat quietly.

(Ciel's Study)

Ciel sat at his desk doing his best to keep his mind off his new guests, he was doing well till there was a knock on the door.

"Yes come in." Ciel didn't look up at the door as it opened.

"Young master I have your brunch." Sebastian walked in with the food cart. Ciel looked at him and let a small smile on his face as Sebastian closes the door.

"Your parents are in the dining room with the two children eating." Sebastian set a small plate of food in front of him and began pouring the tea.

"Thank you, Sebastian. "Ciel ate quickly.

"Young Master if you eat that fast you'll get a stomach ache." Sebastian smirked oh how he loved to tease his Ciel.

Ciel blushed. "D-don't treat me like a child." Ciel looked back down at his food.

Sebastian smiled more and set the teacup down by the food and took the empty plate. "Of course, young master."

Ciel glared at him. Sebastian smiled. "Now young master we'll have none of that." Sebastian set his hand on Ciel's cheek.

Ciel blushed more and turned away. "Stop Sebastian we'll continue this later."

Sebastian nodded and stood next to the desk watching his master work.

(Dining room)

Vincent and Rachel finished their food and Mey-Rin took them to the kitchen trying not to break anything. "mommy can me and Oliver go and play?" Sarah looked at Rachel.

Rachel looked over at Vincent then back at her daughter but before she could speak Ciel came into the dining room, it was a little after lunch and Ciel had finished his work.

"They can I have a toy room for the toys I make in the factory." Ciel stood by the door. "Sebastian take the kids there and tell tanaka to keep an eye on them."

Sebastian bowed, "yes Young Master." Oliver and Sarah smiled and ran to Sebastian and he lead them to the toy room.

Ciel walked to the table and snake walked over to him. "Is there anything I can do for you Young Master? "asks Keats.

"No thank you Snake but you can keep an eye out for the Milford family knowing them they're going to come sooner than planned."

Snake bowed, "yes Young Master. "Snake walked to the front room to wait for the Midfords. 

Vincent watched Snake leave. "Who is that man?"

Ciel look at him. "That's Snake, he was part of the Noah's Ark Circus he now works for me."

Sebastian walks back into the dining room. "Young Master the children are playing in the playroom as we speak."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"Ciel how has your health been?" Rachel asked concerned for her son and hoping that she can start to rekindle their relationship.

"My health has been fine." Ciel growled and Sebastian smiled. "Now Young Master you know you shouldn't lie about things like your health."

"Sebastian!" Ciel growled at him and he just smiled.

"Ciel did you have another attack." Rachel asked now very concerned.

"NO!" Ciel turned to her.

"Yes you did Young Master."

"Sebastian shut up."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, Young Master."

Ciel growled, Rachel and Vincent looked at each other then at their son. "Ciel?"

Ciel looked away, "I had an attack at the Noah's ark circus."

"Are you okay?" Rachel stood up and ran to him. "You haven't had any, more right?" she put her hands on his cheeks.

"No I haven't now stop touching me." Ciel removed her hands.

Snake walked into the dining room, "Master the Midford's are pulling in now."

"Thank you Snake."

Sebastian and Snake went to meet the Midford's at the door. Ciel stood up and waited by the table. He can hear Lady Francis say something about Sebastian and Snakes hair.

"Ciel!" Lizzie's voice was heard. Ciel cringed on the inside.

The door was burst open and Lizzie came running through and gave Ciel a death hug not noticing Rachel or Vincent.

"Elizabeth Midford stop running around and act more like the young lady you are." Lady Francis's yelled as she and her family along with Snake and Sebastian came into the dining room.

Vincent slowly stood up. "Francis."

Francis froze and turned to Vincent. "V-Vincent." she slowly walked to her brother. "Is it really you?"

Vincent smiled, "yes sister it's me."

Francis cried and ran to Vincent and hugged him tightly. "You're alive, you're really alive!"

"Vincent." Alexis walked over not believing that his brother in law was alive.

Lizzie let go of Ciel and walked over to Rachel. "Aunt Rachel."

Rachel smiled "hello Elizabeth you've grown so much since i've seen you."

"Aunt Rachel." LIzzie hugged Rachel and Sebastian walked over by Ciel with his hair pulled back.

"Fix you hair Sebastian." Sebastian fixed his hair so that it was normal again. "At least their happy to see them again."

"Master, are you not happy?"

"No, yes. "Ciel sighed. "I don't know."

"Master, your parents are alive and right in front of you why are you not happy?"

Ciel looked at him. "I'm more worried about our contract."

"We will discuss that later Master."

Ciel nodded and looked at his guests. Rachel had hugged Edward and Alexis and Vincent let go of Francis.

"Vincent how are you alive?"

"We always had been we left after the fire."

"Why?" Francis asked. "Why would you do that? We loss you then Ciel."

"What do you mean?"

"Ciel disappeared after the fire we thought he was killed to but he came back a few months later with Sebastian and the wound on his eye." Alexis said as Francis hugged Rachel.

Rachel and Vincent turned and looked at Ciel, he watched them talk with Sebastian stood tall next to him. Then they looked at each other thinking the same thing. _'What happened to their son while they were gone.'_


	4. Black Butler New Friend

After everyone calmed down they sat back at the table Sebastian stood close to Ciel. Francis turned to Ciel.

"Ciel did you know about this?"

"No, they showed up here this morning." Ciel put his head in his hands and looks at Sebastian.

Vincent and Rachel looked at their son.

"Ciel how did you get the wound on your eye?" Rachel asked quietly. Ciel turned to her then looked down.

"A wound I acquired after the fire." Ciel looks at Rachel. "Do not touch or ask about it again."

"But is it... "

" I said not to ask about it." Ciel growled and stood, "Let it be." Ciel walked out of the dining room.

"Ciel!" Lizzie tries to go after him but Francis stops her." Elizabeth let him calm down."

"Okay mother." Lizzie sits down and talks with Rachel.

(Hallway)

Ciel walks down the hallway. "God I hate this."

Sebastian follows silently letting his master rant on. Ciel growled then pasted the toy room and heard gigging. Ciel slowly opened the door to see two children playing he recognized them as the kids with his parents.

"Serah look at This." Oliver showed his sister a board game.

"Cool but i like this teddy bear more." Serah hugged the bear closely.

Oliver laughed at his sister then turned to the door to see Ciel and Sebastian in the doorway.

"Hello." Oliver smiled and Sarah turned to the doorway too.

Ciel backed up a bit but Sebastian smiled. "Hello young one."

Oliver and Sarah stood and walked over to them. "Im Oliver and this is Serah, who are you?"

Ciel looked away from them. "My name is Sebastian and this is the young master Ciel phantomhive."

"Hey you have the same last name as us." Sarah smiled. "Are you related to us?"

Ciel turned back to them and raised an eyebrow. "Your parents never told you about me?"

"No should they have?" Oliver tilted his head.

Ciel looked down 'why didn't they say anything about me if they're supposed to be my siblings shouldn't they know their big brother?"

"Um Mr. Ciel?" Sarah stepped forward "are you okay?"

Ciel gave a small smile. "Yes Sarah i'm fine are you enjoying the games?"

Sarah and Oliver nodded.

"Good i hope you enjoy all the games and if you should need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Mr. Ciel." the kids continued to play and Ciel gave them one last look before he left.

Sebastian followed him. "Master should you have told them of your family."

"No its obvious they don't want them to know so i won't tell them." Ciel entered his study and sat down at his desk.

"But is that wise?" Sebastian stood in front of him "you seemed upset that they didn't know you."

"Sebastian it's not the time so leave it be." Ciel growled, "the matter at hand is what's going to happen to are contract?"

"Young master the people who attacked you and your family are still very much alive so I see no reason to change the contract just because your parents are alive."

"And you're still determined to eat my soul?" Ciel smirked.

Sebastian smiled then walked over to Ciel and pinned him against his chair. "I was thinking that you could stay with me after all your soul is mine to keep." Sebastian leaned forward and met Ciel's lips with his own.

Sebastian brock the kiss when he heard footsteps approaching. The study door opened and Elizabeth entered.

"Hello Ciel!" Lizzie yelled and jumped to the desk.

"Hello Lizzie, I am right here you don't need to yell."

"Sorry. So are you happy Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent are back?" Lizzie smiled, leaning forward with her hands on the table.

"Lizzie I don't want to talk about it."

"But Ciel…"

Sebastian interrupted Elizabeth before she could continue. "Lady Elizabeth, the young master has work to do if you would please leave so he can continue it." Sebastian smiled and motioned to the door.

'Oh, um okay." lizzie walked to the door, "i'll talk to you latter Ciel."  
She left and Sebastian shut the door.

Ciel sighed. "Thank you Sebastian."

"Anything for you young master." Sebastian smiled and Ciel continued his work.

(dining room)

Vincent and Rachel laughed at Alexis story, Snake stood off to the side quietly.  
Edward looked over to him 'a new servant?'

Irene looked over at Edward and he looked away. She hissed in Snakes ear and Snake looked at him.

Edward turned and looked Snake, their eyes meet and Snake looked away a slight blush shows on his pale skin. Edward smiled and Lizzie entered the dining room.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Alexis turned to his daughter.

"Ciel made me leave!" Lizzie whined. Irene and Wordsworth cringed, as did Snake.

Rachel stood and walked over. " Dear, why? Did he tell you."

"Sebastian said he had work to do but…"

Vincent looked at her. "He's been working all morning."

"You don't think he would over work himself do you?" Francis stood up and walked to her daughter.

"Wouldn't surprise me he's never been one to get out and play like a normal child." Alexis looked at the table in concern.

Snake looked at Edward again but he was turned to his sister in concern. Snake sighs and looks away. 'I shouldn't be here listening to them.'

Snake backed away and left.

Edward sighed. 'He made her cry but i can see he doesn't love her like he's supposed to.'

Edward looked over to see snake gone. 'Where did he go?' Edward stood up and left quietly.

Edward looks around the mansion but couldn't find the Snake man.

"Uh Mr. Edward?"

Edward jumped and turned around. Finny and Bard looked at him curiously.

"Um are you looking for someone?" Bard asked.

"Im looking for the Snake man."

"Oh Snake he's usually in the greenhouse." Finny smiled.

"Thanks." Edward ran outside to the greenhouse. When he opened the door he saw a bunch of Snakes and a pale man sitting among them. The man looked up at him.

"Hi. said Emily " The man's voice was quiet.

"Hey." Edward looked the man over, he had pale skin, golden eyes, white hair and was surrounded by snakes.

"Um why'd you leave the dining room?" Edward slowly sat next the man weary of the snakes.

"Your family was having a private conversation. says Wordsworth."

Edward looked at the man and continued to talk with him just to hear his voice. _'I think I made a friend.'_


	5. Black Butler Big Brother

**Hello everyone i'm very pleased you enjoy my story thank you.  
i will try to update more often but with school its hard but I promise I will finish it. **

**Thanks again.**

* * *

Ciel finished his work around dinner time. He rubbed his face in his hands and groaned.

"I am neither happy about finishing my work nor am I sad." Ciel sighed and slowly stood up. Sebastian had left to go start dinner, Ciel was about to leave to study there was a knock on the door.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Come in." the door slowly opened and Oliver and Angel stuck their heads through the door.

"Um Mr. Ciel we, we don't know where to go." Oliver slowly walks into the study with Angel behind him.

"It's alright little ones come on i'll take you to the dining room for dinner." Oliver and Angel smiled and nodded,

Ciel lead them to the dining room to see Vincent and Rachel taking to his aunt, uncle and Lizzie, Edward was nowhere to be found. Nether was Snake.

Rachel turned to see her twins behind Ciel. " Oliver angle did you two have fun playing with the toys?"

They nodded and ran to their parents, Ciel quietly growled and walked to the head of the table.

Angel showed Rachel the teddy bear she had found

"Well he's cute Angel but you can't keep him."

"But but mommy."

Ciel looked her. "Let her keep the bear. In my experience you never take a toy from a child."

Ciel smirked. Angel's smile grew. "Thank you Mr. Ciel." Ciel nodded.

Angel sat next to her mother and the waited for Sebastian to get dinner on the table.

Edward returned to the table soon after Ciel with Snake behind him blushing lightly.

Ciel raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong, Snake?"

"N-nothing smile." Edward smirked and sat next to his father with Snake a little ways behind him.

Ciel stared at them then something clicked in his head and smiled then Sebastian entered the dining room with a cart full of food.

"Tonight for dinner we have Cottage Pie" sebastian passed the plates around. "Please enjoy." Sebastian bowed and they dug into the dinner Rachel and Visanct made small talk with Francis and Alexis, LIzzie tried to to talk to Ciel but he had something else on his mind. Sebastian frowned at his master.

Dinner passed quietly when Sebastian took the plates Ciel stood up and was about to leave when Lizzie hugged Ciel.

"Ciel let's go for a walk!"

"Lizzie it's getting late, we'll go for a walk tomorrow." Ciel detached himself from her. "Enjoy yourselves i'm going to retire for the night." Ciel left with Sebastian behind him."

(Ciel's bathroom)

Ciel sat waiting for Sebastian To fill the tub, The turned to the mirror on the wall he put his hand on the reflection over his right eye. Sebastian Stood behind him.

"Are you regretting it?"

"No!" Ciel turned and looked at him. "Never, I will never regret the decisions I have made."

Sebastian smirked. "Of course."

Sebastian took Ciel's clothes off and he stepped into the bath and instantly relaxed.

Sebastian left so he could relax

Ciel leaned back against the tub His mind clouded with things. "Why are they here? Why and how did they have Oliver and Angel, they had a struggle with me how did m-Rachel survive it?"

Ciel shook his head and just relaxed by the time Sebastian came back everyone had gone to bed.

"Ciel you've been in here for two hours it's time for bed."

"Alright Sebastian." Ciel stood up and stepped out of the tub as Sebastian wrapped a towel around him then his night shirt and led him to his bed.

"There looks to be a storm coming." Sebastian closed the curtains.

"Tch joy." Ciel fell on the bed and slid under the covers.

Sebastian laid the eyepatch next to the family ring on the table. "Goodnight Sebastian."

He kissed Ciel's forehead. "Goodnight Ciel."

he blew the candles out and left the room quietly.

(Cies nightmare)

Ciel looked at up through bars of a cage. "Sebastian?" Ciel was dressed in white with no injuries.

A scream was heard Ciel looked at the table in the middle of the room, he remembered it but instead of him, Angel and Oliver they were in his place bleeding, screaming for someone to save them.

"Stop!" Ciel cried. "Stop it!"

They didn't hear them. "Stop it, leave them alone!"

The scene changed it was black with Ciel in the middle no cage or men with knifes.

"Hello? Oliver! Angel!"

"C-ciel." a quiet voice spoke

Ciel turned around and Angel stood by Oliver, they were both covered in blood Oliver and Angel's right eye was bleeding.

"B-big Brother." Angel fell over and the blood pooled around her.

"A-angel?" Ciel tried to move to her but he was frozen. "Angel. Get up."

"Big brother why didn't you save use?" Oliver looked down at Angel the back at him."Why didn't you help us?"

"I tried Oliver I did." Ciel tried to move to Oliver but he was still stuck in his place, black chains wrapped around his legs and arms.

"Big brother you let use die." A man appeared behind Oliver and raised a knife. "Why?"

That was the last thing Oliver said before the man brought down the knife.

"OLIVER!"

(end of nightmare)

"OLIVER!" Ciel bolted up, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Ciel?"

Ciel gasped and looked over to the side of the bed Oliver and Angel stood by the bed, Angel had the bear she had gotten from the toy room. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, Angel grasped her bear tighter and Oliver flinched.

"Mr. Ciel we don't know what room are parents are staying in, c-can we stay with you?" Oliver looked down.

Ciel sighed then looked at them they flinched when the thunder roared again. Ciel let a small smile to his face. "Alright but just for tonight."

Angel and Oliver smiled then crawled into bed with him. Ciel in the middle To his right was Olive ran to his left.

"Thank you Mr. Ciel." they spoke together and snuggled into his sides. Ciel watched as they fell asleep.

"I don't know how you two got into my heart but you did, I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe even if you have to fear me." Ciel moved down and held the two in his sleep all three slept peacefully that night.

* * *

 **I love the thought of Ciel acting like a big brother. :-)**


	6. Black Butler Tell the Truth

**I'm sorry for the late update.**

* * *

Sebastian entered his masters room to say he was surprised was an understatement. Ciel laid on his back with Angel laying her head on his shoulder and Oliver's head on his stomach, Ciel had his arms around them.

Sebastian smirked "well, well," Sebastian rolled the cart over and got out two more tea cups. "Young master it's time to get up."

Ciel groaned and Sarah sat up Oliver just stayed asleep.

"Hello, Lady Sarah."

"Good morning Mr. Sebastian." Sarah took the teacup that Sebastian handed him.

Ciel sat up and shuck Oliver gently. Oliver groaned and took the teacup Sebastian had handed him.

"Little prince it's time to get up, Angel's already up."

"Mr. Ciel why do you call me Angel?" Sarah look at Ciel, his eye was closed so they couldn't see his mark Sebastian had made on him three years ago,

"I don't know maybe because you look like an Angel. Blonde hair and Blue eyes you look like your mother."

"Thank you, Mr., Ciel."

"Call me Ciel I'm not an adult just yet."

Sebastian put on Ciel's eye patch and ring then went to get a change of clothes, not after giving Ciel a smirk.

Ciel groaned. "Alright we'll go and get you some clothes after I get dressed."

Oliver sat up quietly. "Why call me little prince?" He took the teacup Sebastian left for him.

"Would you rather be called by your name?" Ciel slid to edge of the bed.

"No I like it." Oliver smiled, Ciel smiled too then Sebastian entered.

"I took the liberty to grab Lady Sarah's a Sir. Oliver's clothes so they wouldn't have to walk around in their bed wear."

Ciel nodded, Sebastian laid the clothes on Ciel's bed and started to dress Ciel while the twins watched. Sebastian lift Ciel's foot and put Ciel's shoe on that's when Sarah squealed and Oliver covered his ears.

"It looks like a princess book that mother used to read me before bed."

Ciel blushed lightly and turned away from them. Sebastian smiled. "Well my lord is a damsel in distress when it comes to work.'

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel turned to him with a scowl on his face and a light blush."

Sebastian smiled lightly. "But Sir you are do you remember the jack the ripper case?"

Ciel groaned. "Shut up."

"That, was you?" Oliver looked at Ciel. "you solved the jack the ripper case?"

Ciel and Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about the case."

"Oh we got a paper from our neighbor, our parents don't get the paper they say they don't want anything to do with it." Oliver said as Sebastian buttoned his shirt after Ciel was finished getting dressed.

"Interesting." Ciel looked at Sarah she had her teddy bear in her arms, she looked for something.

"What are you looking for Angel?"

"Oh um I'm looking for an eye patch."

Ciel looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because you gave it to me so I want to have it look like you." Sarah smiled and continued to look but stopped when Sebastian started to put on her dress for the day.

Ciel looked at her then walked to the bedside table pulling out a spare one and handed it to her. "Here I have extras."

"Thank you, Mr., Ciel." she took the eye patch and tied it around the bear

"please Ciel is fine no need for the Mr."

Ciel and the twins head to the dining room.

"Master Mr. Phantomhive and the Lady are in the dining room."  
"Thank you, Sebastian."

Oliver and Sarah walked quietly behind them. "Um Ciel what do you do?"

"What do you mean little prince you have to explain."

"Like what's your job?"

"I work for the queen and I own a toy company."

Angel looked at her brother. "um what do you do for the Queen?"

"I am like a Guard dog to her. I protect her." Ciel

"Cool." Sarah and Oliver squealed

Ciel gave a small smile but rid himself of it immediately but not before Sebastian saw it.

Sebastian opened the door to the dining room and Ciel and the children entered the rest of the family was sitting at the table eating the children ran and sat in their spots as Ciel took his seat at the head of the table.

"Sarah, Oliver where have you two been?" Rachel turned to her children and they shrunk in their seats trying to hide.

Vincent looked at them. "Don't try to hide answer your mother."

Ciel looked at the children as they looked down at the table. "We were with Ciel."

Vincent looked at Ciel as Ciel took a bite of his food, then looked back at his children. "Why?"

"We feared the storm b-but we couldn't find you so we found Ciel and he let us stay with him." Oliver refused to look at his father.

Ciel closed his eyes. "Let them be, their children they get scared it's common at such a young age."

Ciel looked at the children as they smiled at him then began to eat. Rachel and Vincent looked at Ciel then back at their children.

Sarah and Oliver ate away at their food as did Ciel. breakfast was uneventful after that Sebastian took the empty dishes away and the children looked at Ciel.

"Ciel can we go play?"

Ciel nodded and they ran out of the room Vincent looked at Ciel with heat in his eyes.

"What did you tell them?" Vincent growled. "Ciel looked over at him, "what do you mean?"

Vincent stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "you know what I mean Ciel, did you tell them that you're their brother!?"

"WHAT!" everyone frozen then looked at the door Oliver and Sarah stood in the doorway.

Vincent turned to them, "guys you shouldn't have heard that."

Oliver stepped forward. "M-Mr. Ciels are big brother?"

Vincent turned away, they looked at Rachel but she looked too.

"Tell them the truth."

Vincent and Rachel looked at Ciel as well as the Milford's and the children.

Rachel laughed nervously. "What do you mean Ciel?"

Oliver and Sarah moved to Ciel, "Ciel are really are brother?"

"I think you parents should tell you."

Sarah turned to Vincent. "Is Ciel are older brother?"

Oliver turned to Rachel. "And don't lie to us."

Rachel and Vincent looked at each other then back at the children. Vincent looked at the wall, "yes he is Ciel is our oldest son and your big brother."


	7. Black Butler Fluff is Cute

**I will try to get your chapter request in I promise I just have to find a good part to put them in :-)**

* * *

Sarah and Oliver stared at their parents in looked at Ciel then back at his parents. "you, you lied to us, You lied!"

Oliver and Sarah ran from the dining room as Vincent and Rachel stared at the spot they stood. Ciel smiled at the shock in their face.

"well that was interesting. " Ciel put his elbow on the table and put his head into his hand.

Vincent looked at Ciel. "you, You did this." Ciel looked at him. "what, Vincent What did i do." Vincent filched when Ciel said his first name. "you turned our children against us."

Ciel looked at him then at Rachel then back at him. "I'm not the one who lied to them, i'm not the one who abandoned their first child. Do not blame your failures on me Vincent."

Vincent backed up a bit at the venom in his tone.

Sebastian walked up behind Ciel. "young master you have a letter from the queen." Ciel sighed "I'll open it in my study, if you'll all excuse me."

Ciel gave a little bow and left the room.

Vincent looked at Rachel and sat down and put his head in his hands.

Edward looked at his aunt and uncle. "did you ever truly care for Ciel because it seems to me that the way your treating him you never did."

Edward got up out of his seat and went to go find Snake.

Rachel let a few tears fall she loved Ciel with all her heart and soul but after everything she did how could he forgive her.

* * *

Sarah sat with Oliver in the toy room.

"Oliver?"

Olivier stared at the door "ya?"

Sarah held her teddy bear close to her chest "do you think mommy and daddy had a good reason to lie to us?"

Oliver sighed "it doesn't matter if they did, they still lied to us."

"but maybe something bad happens and they didn't want to say anything in case it hurt them or us."

Oliver looked down at the floor "I guess you have a point there."

Sarah looked at her teddy bear. "I want to go see Ciel."

Oliver nodded "Ya so do i. let's go see him."

Oliver stood up offering his hand to Sarah and helped her up then walked down the hallways to find Ciel.

Sebastian saw them and called out. the two children looked to see Sebastian and walked over to him. "what are you two doing, wondering the halls?"

"we're looking for big brother Ciel." Oliver smiled.

"well the young master is in his study if you want to fallow me.

Sarah and Oliver fallow Sebastian to the study.

Sebastian knocked on the door.

"come in." they entered.

Ciel was seated at his desk a letter in his hands, he didn't bother looking up sense he knew it was Sebastian.

Oliver and Sarah walked over to him and Sarah tapped on his knee. Ciel looked down at them and put the letter down. He stared at them, Sarah was a perfect cope of Rachel and Oliver was a cope of Vincent. Oliver and Sarah looked at their older brother he looked like their dad put had their mother's eyes. Sarah stepped forward slowly and wrapped her arms around Ciel's waist, Oliver did the same. Ciel looked at the children then his body moved on it's own and he wrapped his arms around them.

* * *

Edward left the dining room. "I'm surprised I didn't get yelled at for saying that to uncle Vincent." Edward shook his head and walked down the hall and found Snake waiting by his door. Edward tilted his head. "Snake what are you doing here?"

Snake's head shot up and a light blush dusted his cheeks. "I I was looking for Sir. Edward."

"Edward is just fine Snake, what's wrong?"

"um i was wondering you would like to go to the green house with me." Snake looked away as hie face got redder.

Edward smiled. "I'd like that."

Snake smiled and they walked to the green house making small talk on the way.

* * *

 **sorry its a bit short.**


	8. update

**this is not a chapter**

im **really glad that people enjoy my story and i enjoy people give me ideas for later chapters. but please remember that it is my story and i choose what happens next.** **i will have ciel get sick in a chapter i just dont know when so please baer with me.** **thanks for the love and support in this story and ill try to update as soon as i finish the chapters.**


	9. Black Butler Im Trying

**i will finish this story i promise it will just take time.**

Ciel slowly let go of his little siblings and they moved away. ciel coughed into his elbow and Oliver and Sarah sat down acrossed his desk.

"ciel?"

Ciel looked at Sarah. "what is it?"

"why didn't you tell us?"

Ciel sighed. " becouse as much as i don't like it, Rachel and Vincent are our parents so they must tell you suff that's this important."

they nodded, then looked at each other then back down. Ciel rasied an eyebrow.

"what's wrong?"

"we have to trll mommy and daddy sorry now don't we?"

"yes you do."

"can you come with us?" they looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Ciel sighed he couldn't really say no to them. "sure."

he stood up. "lets get this done with so i can get back to work."

the twins nodded and grabbed Ciels hands and they left.

~ Rachel and Vincent ~

Rachel and Vincent watched Ciel leave and they turned back to the Milfords.

"Ciel truely has changed." Rachel looked down at her hands.

"im going to go walk in the gardan would you like to join me Vincent?"

Vincent just nodded amd fallowed his wife oitside.

they walked peacefully through the garden not caring that it was cold.

Vincent looked at his wife.

"do you think we made the wrong choice to not tell them about Ciel?"

Rachel shook her head. "no because of we had then they would have asked about Ciel and at the time i didn't want to talk about it."

"i know but mabye things could be different now, maybe Ciel could be more welcoming. "

"we left him alone Vincent i dont think ot would have made a difference."

Vincent nodded and they sat down on a bench and looked at the garden.

Rachel smiled. "do you remember when Ciel and Elizabeth would play with the dog out here and they would get so excited when you came home?"

Vincent nodded. "i wish we could go back to that time."

Rachel sighed, she knew they couldn't as much as she wished they could.

Ciel stood behind them with the children as they talked.

' i didn't realise they felt this guilty.'

Ciel let go of the twins hands and they walked over to their parents. Rachel and Vincent were surprised by them but didn't say a word. the twins looked at eachother then back at their parents. Oliver was the first one to speak.

"do you regret leaving Ciel?"

Rachel and Vincent looked lost but the answered them

"we do of we had known we would have come back but we just didn't want to see if we had been right and Ciel was dead i didn't want to know if i had to bary my baby. " Rachel put he hand over hee mouth to quiet the sobs.

"Mommy."

"Rachel." Vincent sighed and held his wife.

Ciel watched them, then turned around and and sighed, he took in a beath then turned back around and coughed.

Rachel and Vincent turned around ti see Ciel standing there.

Ciel looked at them and and sighed

"You regret what happened tgat much is clear but it dosn't change the fact that you left me alone."

"Cie-"

Ciel held up his hand before Vincent could finish then continued.

"whst im trying to say is that if you can be patient then i could try to be a better son, but it will take time. I have had to grow up scene you've been gone but i could try."

Ciel looked strait at them. "if you are willing to give me a chance."

Rachel and Vincent both smiled and looked at each other then back at Ciel. "and we will try to be better parents."

Ciel smiked slightly and nodded, Rachel walked over to him then hugged him close. Ciel tenced but then slowly wrapped his arms around her. Vincent and the Twins joined in the hug. after a short while the let go of each other then Ciel coughed into his elbow.

"lets head inside its abit chilly."

they nodded and they went inside then Ciel turned to leave only to be grabbed by Sarah.

"were are you going?"

"I have to go back to work."

Sarah pouted.

"but i promise that when im finished ill come and play ok?"

Sarah nodded then smiled and walked over to her parents. Ciel went back upstairs and got back to work only to be bugged a few minutes later by Sebastian.

"master, a letter from her highness." Sebastian gave him the letter and he quickly read it.

"Sebastian find information about the victims and the suspects."

Sebastian bowed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " right away master."

Ciel blushed and looked away as Sebastian left.

then quickly got back to work he did promise Sarah that he'd play with her.

about an hour later he was finally done and he stood up he began to cough i to his elbow and he couldn't stop. once he finally got his breath back he stood up and ledt the office.

he walked down the hall and got to tge steps and saw Rachel and Vincent watching Sarah, Oliver and Elizabeth play. he smiled and started down the stairs, on his way down Oliver saw him and waved at him. Ciel tried to wave back but got light headed.

Vincent saw this and stood up and walked up the stairs to Ciel just as he got to him Ciel fainted.

 **I made his a little longer but i will trybto keep updating.**


	10. Black Butler Busted

Vincent grabbed Ciel before he could hit the floor Rachel stood quickly and ran to them. Vincent put a hand on Ciels forhead and sighed.

"he has a bit of a fever lets put his to bed." Vincent carried Ciel to his room then laid Ciel in his bed je turned to Rachel and the twins who stood behind him.

Vincent looked to Rachel. "go and get a bowl of water and some towels."

Rachel nodded and ran downstairs. the twins walked up to the bed. "um will Ciel be ok?"

Oliver and Sarah climbed up on the bed as they watched their dad take care of Ciel. Rachel returned with a bowl and some towels. Vincent dipped the towel in the water and set it on Ciel head. Ciel moaned and the coolness of the towel.

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, it was blurry. He turned his head and saw the twins then turned and saw hus parents. He reached up and felt the towel on his forhead. then looked over to his parents. "what happened?"

Vincent sat on a chair that Rachel had got him. " you fainted."

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, then slowly sat up. Rachel grabbed his shoulders then pushed him back down. "Ciel stay down you have a light fever."

Ciel sighed then pushed Rachel's hands away. "i can't do that i have to work."

"Ciel your sick you can't work you have to rest." Vincent stood next to Rachel.

Ciel sighed he didnt like it but Vincent was right he couldn't do much if he was sick. he just wished Sebastian was here.

Vincent laid a hand on hus sons shoulder. "just rest Ciel."

Ciel had no ebergy to fight so he laid back down and Rachel pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"rest Ciel we'll watch over you." Rachel moved away the eyepatch after Ciel closed his eyes.

-few hours later-

Ciel had gotten visits from everyone but he was still asleep okinly waking to eat and when Lizzie wouldn't stop yelling when Vincent and Rachel told her to leave. he keep his eye shut the first time he opened it when he realised he no longer had his eyepatch on.

a shake brought his back to life again when he opened his eye he sawa Sebastian standing there instead of his parents.

"s-Sebastian?"

"Hello Ciel you should have rold me you were sick." Sebastian sat next to Ciel on the bed a cart of food next to him.

"I brought some dinner."

Ciel sat up and looked around. "where are Rachel and Vincent and the Kids?"

Sebastian stood and put a bowl of soup in Ciels lap. "in the dinning room eating dinner with the rest of your fanily tanaka is serving them while i take care of you."

Ciel rubbed the back of his head and yawned then started to eat his soup slowly. after he was finished Sebastian took the bowl and put it back on the cart.

they sat in a comfortable silence, just as Sabastian was going to kiss him Lizzie ran into the room.

Sebastian stood and pushed the cart away from them as Lizzie keeped asking Ciel questions Ciel turned and put his eye patch on.

Ciel tried to move away from her because she was so close. "lizzie im sick you shouldn't be this close."

"no its ok you'll take care of me if i do get sick."

"no because i dont want to get sick again." just then Vincent and Rachel enter.

"Lizzie leave Ciel alone." Rachel grabbed her. "we dont want him to stress to much."

Lizzie pouted and left. Rachel and Vincent returned to Ciel. "were going to get ready for bed then we'll return."

Ciel nodded and laid back down and sighed. Sebastian entered and Ciel sat back up Sebastian changed Ciel into his night clothes.

Sebastian looked up at him Ciel tilted his head and and Sebastian kissed him.

the door opened. "Ci-" Vincent and Rachel stared at their son and His butler.

they broke their kiss and looked at them then looked at each other.

things just got a whole lot worse.


	11. Black Butler standing up

Ciel and Sebastian look at each other then Vincent starts tobwalk over to them.

Ciel tried to stand but Sebapstian held him down, that sent Vincent over the edge. "get you filthy hands off my son."

Sebastian stood upright and took a step back then looked at Ciel the hurt in his eyes was evedint but the worse thing he can do is try to stay close, Vincent was angry enough as it is.

Rachel ran over and held her son with tears in her eyes.

"Ciel are you ok that man didnt hurt you did he?"

"no mother in fi-."

"what are you tallimg about Rachel of course hes not fine he was being sexual harassed how would you be fine after that."

"no father im- "

rachel put her hand on Ciel's head. "hush Ciel the grown-ups are talking."

Vincent turns back to Sebastian. " you, you think you can get away with hurting our son. you monster!"

Ciel looked at his Father then at Sebastian. Ciel had no idea of what to do his patenst won't listen to him.

Ciel tried to get put of Rachel's arms but she just held on tighter.

Vincent shook woth anger. "get out and never return if i see you anywhere near Ciel again i will kill you myself. "

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, Ciel shook his head he didnt want Sebastian to leave him he promised. Sebastian smiled at him then went down on one knee and bowed.

"if it is what my master wishes then i will leave but if he dosen't then i will not. "

"you cant he's to brain washed for him answer you."

"then i can not except you request."

"you son of a b-."

"Father leave my butler alone"

Vincent turned around and looked at Ciel he was still in his mothers arms but Rachel was tence not beliving what she had just heard, thier son had stuck up for the man who had hurt and harassed him.

"Ciel you dont underst-"

"no you dont understand Sebastian fallows my rules and only my rules Sebastian is going to stay here no matter if you like it or don't."

Rachel tried to pull Ciel to her. "Its okay Ciel you dont have to help him any more your safe we won't let him hurt you."

Ciel pushed himself out of her arms and stumble out of bed Rachel and Vincent rushed ro help him stand but Ciel pished them away and stumbled over to Sebastian before falling into his arms.

"Sebastian hasn't hurt me, hes not going anywhere."

"Ciel that man-"

"is the person i love."

Rachel made a face. "Ciel your to young to love."

"i dont cre what you think. He stays if you dont like it then you leave."

Rachel and Vincent looked at each other then sighed.

(snake and Edward )

Snake was sitting in the hall playing with his snakes when Goethe looked up. "Mr. Edward is coming over."

Snake and his snakes looked up and saw Efward just down the hall way so he stood quickly and looked down at the floor.

Edward saw this and smiled. "why is it i can never seem to see your face when i find you, your always looking some were else."

"Because he is embarrassed." says Irene.

Snake blushed at what his friend said, he wished he could bary himself in a hole.

Edward smiled and put he hand under Snakes chin. "No need to be embarrassed snake i think its cute."

that made snake blush even more.

"come on lets go for a walk."

Snake nodded happily and fallows edward then moved so he was beside him.

hey guys sorry for the late up date with school, AP classes, theatre and band my schedule has been packed to the max sorry that im so late with updates ill try and make them faster.


End file.
